


The Q&A Panel

by Ryodin01



Series: Of Hackers and Gamers [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Conventions, F/F, Q&A, panel, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryodin01/pseuds/Ryodin01
Summary: D.VA has a Q&A panel at a convention. One she convinces Sombra to be a part of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally pass writers block! At least for now anyway. Hope you the enjoy the story. Also, if you want to help me out with story ideas, send me an ask on my tumblr with your suggestion. I'll write pretty much anything Overwatch related. With a few random fanfics for other video games here and there.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://ryodin01.tumblr.com>

Hana song is popular. She has dedicated stream fan base, won awards for acting, there’s all the sponsorships, and finally her service to her country with the MEKA unit and working with Overwatch. She has a lot on her plate and eats up a lot of her time. But, she always finds time to return home and be with Sombra. Though most of the time, it’s only for a day or two. She loved her job, but sometimes she needed a break. Fortunately, an opportunity for such a break presented itself.

“Finally!” Hana exclaims as she bursts into the hotel room and immediately crashes on the bed. “I thought that plane ride would never end!”

“I told you not to beat all your games before we got on the plane.” Sombra walks in behind her and situates their luggage.

“Remind me to buy a personal jet. First class is for low level scrubs.”

Hana was invited to host a panel at a convention in Los Angeles. Since this wasn’t technically for work, Hana had an excuse to bring Sombra along. An entire weekend just to play around at a convention with her girlfriend was just what she needed.

“So, when is your panel supposed to be anyway?” Sombra asked sitting next Hana on the bed.

“Tomorrow. Q&A in the morning, live show at night.”

“Meaning I only have to share you for a day.” Sombra laid down and snuggled up to Hana. “You’re all mine after that.”

“I’m all yours most of time anyway.” Hana laughed. “After working as much as I have in the past few months, this is just what I needed.”

“You deserve some rest _mi conejita._ You work too hard.”

“Someone has to pay for the house.”

“I could pay for it.”

“Without committing a felony?”

Sombra paused. “Maybe it’s best I leave that to you.”

“Exactly.” At this Hana gets up off the bed and heads to the phone. “Now, time to see how good the room service in this place is.”

“Order me a lobster dinner.” Sombra said as she got up and prepared to take a shower.

“Do you even like lobster?”

“If I can have someone walk all the way up to a suite on 15th floor and deliver it to me, yes.”

“Oddly specific.”

“I like to make someone work for my fancy dinners.” Sombra headed off to the bathroom.

While Hana abused room service, the only thought in her head was how fun she was going to have this weekend with Sombra.

 

 

The next day arrived and set up for Hana’s panel was finishing up after an early morning.

“Sound is finished, laptop set up, merch to give away is ready.” Hana continued to check things off the list as the convention staff finished up. Only getting distracted when a certain late riser walked into the hall.

“How many people are you planning to fit in here?” Sombra asked, walking up to the stage.

“A lot more than this. But, this was the biggest space they had.” Hana hopped off the stage and gave Sombra a morning kiss. “It’s weird waking up before you.”

“Considering most of our days don’t begin until noon, I’m not surprised.”

“So, what do you think?” Hana showed off all the decorations she had been setting up. Banners hanging from the ceiling and table, holo-screen set up with her logo displaying, a cardboard standee Hana had from her last movie, etc.

“Add a few soda cans here and there and it’ll be just like home.” Sombra quipped.

“There’s a mini fridge under the table.”

“Perfect.” Sombra chuckled. “So, should I sit in the front row?”

“Actually…” Hana put on her most innocent expression. “I have a special seat just for you.”

“Why do I not like the way you said that?”

Hana ignored Sombra’s skepticism and walked up onto stage. Pulling out a seat right next to hers. Sombra immediately knew what she was implying.

“No.”

“Come on.”

“I’m not being a part of your show Hana. Not this time”

“It’s going a few fans asking questions, nothing serious.” She ignored the size of hall they were in. “Besides, it’s not like your wanted anymore. A few questions won’t hurt.”

“Streaming with you is one thing, but I don’t do public appearances.”

“Come on, Sombra! I want you up there with me. It’s not often I get to show off my girlfriend like this.”

Sombra cracked a little from that, but was still standing firm. “Hana I’m not a Q&A kind of person if you haven’t noticed.”

“It’s not like you have give-away any personal information. If there’s anything you don’t want to answer, don’t answer it.”

Hana could see Sombra wasn’t going give in that easily, but she wasn’t going to give up either.

“Please Sombra. Just this and the live show, that’s all I’m asking.” Hana begged.

“Why do you want me to do this so badly?”

“I just… want to spend as much time with you as possible.” Hana turned away slightly in embarrassment. “I’ve been so busy these past few months, I barely had time to just sit at home with you. So, just this one time, I wanted you to be right there beside me.”

Hana used to be fine only seeing Sombra every once in a while, when they were on opposite sides. But, since they moved in together, it’s become harder being away from home so often for work. Even with the occasional mission together, she barely gets to see her as often since coming off her down time from the move in and holidays. This was the perfect opportunity for her to mix work and home. She wants Sombra to be a part of what she does so they can be together more. Hana’s not asking her to show up for everything, just join her for events like this.

They stared at each for a minute, Hana giving Sombra the most pleading expression she could manage. Sombra sighed. Unfortunately, she couldn’t ignore an answer like that. So, begrudgingly, she walked up onto the stage and sat in her chair.

“This is a today only thing Hana.” She said, trying to keep up the appearance of being upset.

Hana hugged Sombra and sat in her seat next to her. “Thank you Sombra! I love you.”

Sombra let her mild anger slide and hugged Hana back. “ _Tienes suerte de que te amo también_.”

 

 

The D.VA Q&A Panel kicked-off a few minutes later. The fans filling the hall the moment the doors opened. When it was clear no one else could fit in the room the panel started off.

“Welcome to the D.VA Q&A panel!” Hana was in full D.VA mode. “I’m obviously D.VA, and those of you who are regulars to my stream will recognize my girlfriend Sombra over here.”

“Please, pretend I’m not even here.” Sombra replied.

“Anyone who asks her a question gets a free t-shirt.” Hana gave Sombra a look of playful spite.

“Oh, I am going to get you for that later.”

“I’m prepared for anything you can throw at me.”

Playful banter aside, members of the audience begin to line up in front of a microphone to ask questions. Typical stuff at first, what was Hana’s streaming rig was like, favorite things to do outside of work, tips for a successful stream, did she have any more movies coming out. Then, the streak ended with the first question directed towards Sombra.

“So, how did you two meet?” the fan asked.

“Through Overwatch and that’s all I’m going to say.” Sombra replied quickly.

“The first time I even found out you existed, you hacked my livestream!” Hana added.

“What? I didn’t do anything besides send a bit of chat spam.”

The next question. Who suggested the first date?

“All me. Hana was so anxious after I finally asked her out, she didn’t know what to do.”

“DON’T TELL THEM THAT!”

“ _Era adorable._ If you guys could have seen her face.”

“NO! I’m stopping that story there!”

“Oh, let me you tell you guys about our first Valentine’s Day!”

“STOP!”

She told the story anyway. Next question, what was it like at home?

“Hana works, I take care of the house.”

“I do some stuff around there when I’m home.”

“Streaming and making a mess doesn’t count.”

“I clean!”

By this point, Sombra was using any question about their relationship to tell as many embarrassing stories about Hana she could think of. She did get one or two questions about what she did before they met. All of which she gave the same answer to.

“If I told you that, I’d have to blackmail all of you later.”

Before they knew it, the panel was over. The fans left the hall, some carrying the promised free t-shirts, and Hana immediately sank into her chair.

“You are the devil, you know that?” She said to Sombra. Who was looking satisfied with herself.

“You made me sit here and answer their questions.”

“I regret it. I regret it immensely.”

Sombra laughed. “If it makes you feel any better, I did have fun.”

“Well, I guess that counts for something.” Hana sighed. Regardless to the fact that a good chuck of her fans now knew some embarrassing moments in her life, she was happy Sombra enjoyed herself.

“I hope you realize I’m going to have my revenge at the live show tonight.”

“Bring it _chica._ You got nothing on me.”

“True. But, I’m thinking of having a “Beat My Girlfriend at Video Games” segment.”

Hana may not have many embarrassing stories, but she knew that most of her fans could wipe the floor with Sombra at video games.

“Well, now I just have to prove my worth as girlfriend to the world’s greatest gamer.” Sombra accepted the challenge with a smug grin.

“Great. Then you won’t mind if I root for everyone else.”

“Now, that’s just cold.”

They laughed as they continued to banter back and forth. The rest of the weekend went by smoothly. The live show went well. Sombra got her butt handed to her in many a game. Hana won a tournament. She wanted to enter all of them, but the staff limited her to just one. Sombra also had to promise not to tamper with the equipment. Of course, they also had to deal with Hana being recognized where ever she went, but that was typical at this point. All and all, they both managed to have good time.

By the time the convention was over, the two of them were ready to relax at their own home. So much so, Hana called her agent almost immediately and canceled a few appointments. Work would always be there, but her time with Sombra was invaluable to her.


End file.
